Temporary Title
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: This is my first fanfic. so please be nice. I know its probably not any good. But I'll listen for ideas you may have. This first takes place when Cece and Rocky graduate highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Cece and Rocky have been best friends since they were four. Then they fell in love with eachother in highschool, and started dating. Rocky's dad, , wasn't necessarily happy about them dating, but decided that it was just a phase.

Everyone supported their relationship, even Tinka!

finally had to accept that his daughter was gay, when Rocky proposed to Cece right after graduation.

They spent a few months planning for the wedding. Then had it about a month before they moved to Massachusets so that Rocky could go to Harvard. Cece took Rocky's last name and is now Cece Blue. They live in an apartment a few blocks from the college campus. And Cece works at a big appliance store called

'Things 'n' Stuff'.


	2. Chapter 2(CHAPTER 1)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN S.I.U. NOR THE CHARACTERS. JUST THE IDEAS AND OC

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is the actual first chapter. I rated this t for brief coarse language. It might get upped to m.

Chapter 1

BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! Rocky's alarm went off. "Ohh." Rocky moaned as she rolled over and turned it off. She gave her sleeping wife a peck on the cheek before climbing out of bed. She looked back to see Cece smiling in her sleep. Rocky smiled and turned to go take a shower." Five o'clock is too fucking early !" Rocky mumbled as she began to undress in the bathroom. Cece didn't have to get up for at least another hour.

The year was 2017 and Rocky had been in Harvard for about six months now. Cece had been working at 'Things 'n' Stuff' for about five months, and was three promotions away from being manager. Rocky found a part-time job at a fancy restaurant four nights of the week, so that the burden of providing wasn't all on Cece. Rocky got dressed and walked into their small kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. She grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and heard Cece's alarm go off.

Rocky sat down on the couch and began eating her cereal. She turned the TV on and started flipping channels. She stopped when she saw Shake It Up Chicago!

" That's weird, I figured they'd show 'Shake It Up New York!' here.", Rocky said.

She noticed that it was an older episode. It was the episode where they did the Egyptian dance, and Ty was the mummy/pharaoh.

Rocky was sitting there with her breakfast when she heard Cece singing in the shower. She smiled at the image of Cece singing in the shower.

Cece was in the shower, washing her hair while she thought about how much she would like to be a singer. She shut the water of and grabbed a towel, then got dressed for work. She walked out into the living room and smiled. "Good morning!" Cece said. "Hey babe, sleep well?" Rocky asked. "Yep." Cece responded cheerfully. She wrapped her arms around her chocolate-skinned wife and kissed her head. Rocky looked at the clock, and it read 7:00 a.m. "Hey! I gotta go. " Rocky said, making Cece pout, which caused Rocky to giggle.

"Cece, I've gotta go to school. And you've gotta go to work. I'll see you tonight." Rocky explained for the thousandth time. "I love you." Rocky said before pecking her on the lips. " I love you too!" Cece yelled as Rocky ran down the hall, to the elevator.

Cece made herself a bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich. "Too bad Rocky is a vegetarian." Cece said while eating her sandwich.

When Rocky got to class, some guy who thought he was the coolest guy on Earth, asked her out. "Hey Beautiful, you wanna get some dinner tonight? Maybe see a movie?" He asked. "Sure. But can my wife come too?" Rocky asked with a smirk on her face. "Y-y-y-you're m-married t-to another w-w-w-woman?" He asked in return. "Yeah. And you'd need to be about 20% cooler!" Rocky said.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" said the professor.

_Author note: woo chapter 1. Just wait it gets m rated soon. Oh and that 20% cooler thing. Totally got that from MLP:FiM.

CUDDLY PENGUIN OUT!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Other than a Rainbow Dash hoodie. Disney owns the show. Not me.

Author's note: well here is chapter 2. I honestly don't think this story is that good , but if you guys do, I'll keep writing.. ON WITH THE STORY!

CHAPTER 2

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" said the Professor. Rocky sighed, she used to love school as much as she loves Cece. Okay, maybe not that much. But now, even though she likes school, it's just not the same anymore. "Symbiotic Relationships." Dr. Walters said slowly as he wrote it on the board. "UGH!" Rocky moaned silently.

Cece arrived at work and was greeted by her friend, Heather, who's job title was Door Greeter. "Heya, Cece! How are ya?" Heather asked cheerfully.

Heather was about 5'3", with long sleek white hair. She had large, sparkling , blue eyes, and c-cup breasts. She had pale skin, and a soft voice. She was about a couple years younger than Cece. "I'm good. See ya later Heather." Cece said as she walked into the store.

"Today, you will begin an essay about the advance in technology over the last five hundred years, and you will have a week to do it." Announced Prof. Sparrow.

" Aahhhh." Moaned some of the students. "Well in that case, you will now write it in…Greek!" Prof. Sparrow said smugly. The bell rang, releasing them from the class.

Rocky was on her way to her next course when she was approached by a friend.

"Hey, Rocky!" said a girl with big glasses. "Oh, hey Michelle." Rocky replied.

"How's your week been?" Michelle asked. "Oh, it's been good." Rocky answered.

"Good. Anyway, some friends and I are going out for drinks tonight, maybe pick up some guys. Wanna come with us?" Michelle asked. "Thank you, really. But I can't." Rocky said. "Oh! Are you in a relationship, and don't want to pick-up a guy?" Michelle asked. "Kinda…I'm married." Rocky said, showing her the ring on her finger. "Oh. I feel so stupid! I should've asked if you were in a relationship." Michelle said. "Oh, it's okay. Really." Rocky assured her. "Well, see ya later Rocky!" Michelle said. " 'Kay, bye!" Rocky responded.

Rocky was almost to her next class when she was approached by Michelle's brother, Michael. "Stay away from her!" Michael hissed." Excuse me?!" Rocky asked, shocked. "Stay away from Michelle! I don't want her going faggot!" Michael said. Rocky then pushed against the wall, getting in his face. " First off; I don't like your attitude! Second; I have no interest in Michelle! And third; oh what's the words I'm looking for? Oh yeah, GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Rocky scolded. Michael then slapped Rocky across the face. Her eyes went wide as she lifted him by the neck, and threw him at the opposite wall. When he landed on the floor, Rocky stomped on his nuts, repeatedly. She grabbed him by the neck and lifted him eye level to her. "If you ever, and I mean EVER, touch me again, I will put you in the ground. Got it?" Rocky asked.

Michael nodded weakly. She then threw to the floor, leaving him crying and holding his balls.

Cece stood behind the counter, working on the computer. A customer and her young son came up to buy a few tablets and wrist phones. "Is this all Ma'am?" Cece asked.

"Yep." Answered the woman. "Okay, just a moment and I'll have you all ready to go."

Cece replied. Just then, the boy noticed a tattoo on Cece's arm.

"What does that say?" the boy asked, pointing at her arm.

"It says Raquel."

"Who's Raquel?"

"My wife."

"(gasp) you married another girl?"

"yes. "

"I was told that girls can't marry girls, and boys can't marry boys."

Cece looked at the mother with a look that said ' you really told him that?'

The woman finished paying for the electronics and walked out of the store.

Author's note: I am freaking out! The SERIES FINALE is coming soon on Shake It Up!

I don't want it to end! And I think they should end with them being together, not Cece losing her memory of Rocky! Disney! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INJUSTICE!


End file.
